Kigo one shots
by past is today
Summary: Just a place to put any Kim x Shego one shots I write. Mostly innocent accounts of what their relationship is like.
1. School dance

Kim blushed slightly as she and Shego mounted the platform in front of the other students to receive the "best dancers" award at the school dance. Of course she had expected one of them to win it but she hadn't really expected both, the best dancer awards were usually given to a male and a female, a couple. Bonny seemed to be thinking the same thing, though at first she was too shocked to say anything about it. She had, of course hoped to win it herself with her boyfriend and her mouth was hanging open in shock and disappointment.

"What they can't win it!" Bonny snorted, getter her voice back once Shego and Kim were on the platform. "That award goes to a couple, duh." Bonny smirked, obviously thinking she had won, but so did Shego, uh oh.

"Oh really sweet cheeks?" Shego asked in her usual rhy, sultry tone smirking at Bonny. "I'd like to know who said we aren't a couple." Kim blushed even deeper and looked to the side slightly as Shego put her arm around Kim's thin waist. Oh Kim would never hear the end of it from the other cheer leaders now! Not just for having a girlfriend but for having this sort of girlfriend!

Cheerleaders usually went for jock boys but oh no, Kim had to go for the bad girl. She had managed to get Shego to wear something other than green and black, saying that the type of green Shego usually wore would clash with her light blue dress, but it hadn't helped much. Shego had picked a slinky dark purple dress that went to her calf, black leather knee boots, and had absolutely refused to ditch her black lipstick. She looked amazing, it was true, and Kim did love her bad girl but still she couldn't help but dread the schools reaction.

She could see all these thought going on in Bonny's head as well, as her expression switched quickly between shock, disgust and excitement. It settled on being a combination of the three and Kim knew she was about to say something but Shego interrupted before she had the chance.

"By the way are you Bonny?" Kim had told Shego about the brunette who insisted on making Kim's life a living hell, and must have recognized her. Looking confused again Bonny nodded. Kim wasn't sure whether to be nervous or excited, she knew Shego was about to make a scene and it was bound to be interesting at least.

"Woo-hoo" Shego exclaimed laughing slightly "I've heard a lot about you and how you treat Kimmy here. Better be careful there Bon-Bon, it looks a lot like you're stuck in the elementary school mentality and trying to flirt with her!" Shego laughed and Bonny looked horrified but Kim smiled. Ooo Shego was good, for someone who had almost no high school experience she knew exactly how to play this game and Kim cuddled up to her just a little deciding she was happy to let Shego fight this battle for her.

"I've got news for you baby-cakes." Shego said her attention still on Bonny as she stepped forward, her arm slipping from around Kim's waist as she jumped off the platform to get right in Bonny's face. Everyone was quite now and watching this little drama play out so Shego's words carried as she said quietly and threateningly. "She's not into girls like you and you can back off now. She's my Pumpkin and I'm not too much of a goody-two-shoes to do something about it if I hear about you flirting with her again."

Kim Smiled at Shego as she turned back to the stage and Kim reached out a hand to help her up. Shego took the hand easily with her small smile, that was still almost a smirk, and Kim pulled her up. Catching her dark love in her arms quickly and kissing her, in front of everyone at the dance. She didn't care though. Shego had just demonstrated a lot of why Kim loved her and she just had to kiss her, just to show everyone how much she did.

Finally the awards were given and Kim had to hand it to Mr. Barkon, he was way cooler about her and Shego then they had expected him to be. Not that that meant much because he was too busy freaking out about the way they were dancing after the awards.

When the dance ended and she and Shego had to slip away fast so they wouldn't get nabbed for some emergency detention after the dance. After all detention was definitely not the way they planned to spend the night after the steamy dancing that had gotten them in so much trouble.

* * *

I don't own Kim Possible cartoons of course.

this is just a one shot I might do a couple more depending on feedback. Please leave reviews letting me know if you would like to read more. Thanks.


	2. Night Off

"Shego I don't like this." Drakon said frowning his hands moving in their usual nervous way. She sighed she knew Drakon didn't like it but that was just too bad for him.

"Well too bad! It's my night off. We agreed I could do whatever I wanted." She quipped, "If it really makes you that uncomfortable, go out for the night. We'll be gone by noon tomorrow anyway, we're going out for lunch."

She huffed as she re-applied her lipstick, she knew they were just having a night in. Watch some chick flicks, order pizza or chinese and whatever, but she still wanted to look her best.

"But Shego!" Drakon whined. God he was like a little kid. "She's my arch enemy! If you have to do stuff with her, why can't it be at her house!?" Shego snarled. They had been over this before and Kim would be here any minute.

"We've been over this. We've been going out for almost five months, I've always gone over to her house. Her parents are getting sick of me and anyway it's about time I returned the favour. I already promised not to take her into your lab." She rolled her eyes. As if Kimmy hadn't broken into it a million times, she probably knew everything in there as well as Drakon.

"We're gonna be up in my rooms watching chick flicks, nothing to worry about."

Drakon didn't look convinced, but before he could say anything else the doorbell rang. (Seriously, what kind of 'lair' has a doorbell). Drakon omit an evil sounding sort of squeak and ran down the stairs.

Shego smiled and flipped over the table she had been sitting at and hurried to open the door. Kim was wearing a knee length skirt and a plain T-shirt, but she looked as perfect as ever. Enhanced by the fact she had even brought pizza. Shego was glad to know that Kim was comfortable enough with her to not put too much effort into her looks.

"I thought I'd save us the waiting, and the pizza guy from Drakons laser things." She said grinning.

Shego laughed, stepping aside and beckoning Kim in nervously. She hadn't let on to Drakon, but she was a little worried about having Kim here too. Before tonight this had only been a place where they fought. Shego was glad it wouldn't be anymore.

"Come on." Shego said. Pressing a panel in the wall, she made a secret door open on the side of the hall revealing a flight of stairs going up. "My rooms up here." She jerked her head towards it and took Kim's hand starting to lead her up.

"I'm guessing it's against super villain housing regulations to just have normal doors?" Kim teased sarcastically, not even looking back as she heard the whoosh of the door closing behind her. She had long since stopped feeling nervous with Shego, even though at work they were still enemies.

"Drakan certainly seems to think so." Shego chuckled. "It makes sense though, I mean how many times did you break in here with your dorky sidekick before we started dating? And knowing him he would accidentally end up in my room instead of the lab." Kim had to laugh, even though she loved Ron, that did sound like the sort of thing he would do.

By now they had reached the top of the stairs to Shego's room. Of course it was mostly decorated in her signature black and green with some purple and pink and brown just to lighten the mood.

"So I got some movies I thought you would like." Shego said hopping onto her bed without hesitation and reaching to the shelf on the other side of it, pulling out five movies. "You can choose whichever ones you want, I made sure they were all ones I could stand."

Kim walked over slowly, set the Pizza box down on Shego's nightstand and sat down on the edge of Shego's bed leaning over to see what the movie options were.

Sweeny Todd, Kim rolled her eyes, she knew that was a mandatory add in for Shego because she loved it, but Kim didn't think she'd be a fan.

Mean girls, oh that was a keeper. Kim had seen it before and she was sure Shego had too. But Kim knew from experience that Shego's sarcastic commentary would make the movie ten times better.

Halle Barry's Cat woman, classic, they would both probably drool over Halle in that cat suit, and forget they were dating. Kim didn't like the look of the other two or Sweeny Todd, but they would probably make it through three movies.

"Have you seen Maleficent? We might be able to find it online and I really wanna see it. I think you would like it too." Kim said, looking up at Shego as she separated Mean Girls and Cat Woman from the other three. Handing the ones she didn't want to watch to Shego to put back on the shelf.

"Sounds good Pumpkin. I've seen a few ads for it and I think I'll like it a lot. Maleficent was always a role model for me as a kid." Kim scoffed and Shego's lips curled up in a smirk. "Why don't you set up whichever movie you wanna watch first and I'll go get the snacks I got. We can order something else in later if you like. Most of the delivery men are used to delivering to here by now. Drakan's bad at keeping secret lairs secret."

"Oh I know." Kim said laughing as she picked up Cat woman and walked over to the Tv across from the bed, messing with the dvd player. Shego smiled widely and disappeared down the stairs.

By the time she got back, with her arms full of snacks. Kim had got the movie to the play screen and was laying on Shego's bed with the remote next to her just waiting for her to get back.

She couldn't help pausing to look over the beautiful red head. Kim was wearing a white T-shirt and a skirt that usually reached her knees. But that she hadn't bothered to pull it back down, so it was hiked up to mid thigh. Kim noticed Shego staring and smirked at her, her eyes half closed, looking at Shego through her lashes.

Shego licked her nervously licked her lips, and walked over to the bed. Dumping the snacks on the foot of the bed she climbed onto the bed next to Kim. She ran her hand gently up Kim's leg, admiring the feeling of her soft skin.

"Do you think the movie can wait for a little while?" Shego asked softly, reaching over to the remote and muting the starting pages sound effects.

"I don't know I really like this movie." Kim said teasing, reaching for the remote to turn in on again. Shego laughed and grabbed Kim's wrist ending in a short wrestling match that ended when Shego pinned Kim for long enough to kiss her.

Shego felt Kim's arms wrap around her waist and her warm breath against her lips. She practically purred, deepening the kiss knowing she had won this round.

Now they would see how long it was before they got around to watching the movies, if they got around to it at all.


End file.
